<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas Is You by AshenPebbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038717">All I Want For Christmas Is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles'>AshenPebbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Epilogue Compliant, Winter, a very merry drarry christmas, day twelve of twenty-five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>day twelve- harry and draco have a cozy evening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day twelve of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's freezing out there!" declared Draco upon entering his home.</p>
<p>Harry looked up from his place on the sofa, where he had just been reading a book, and smiled at his boyfriend. "Well, you're the one who insisted that we needed more milk, and decided to go out and get it," drawled Harry in amusement as he placed his bookmark on the page he was on and closed the book, gently setting it on the side table.</p>
<p>"Well we did need milk," grumbled Draco irritably while hanging up his coat, scarf, hat, and gloves.</p>
<p>The blond man then picked up the bag of groceries he had set down and strode into the kitchen to put them away. Once finished with it he came back into the living room and sat down next to Harry on the sofa. Harry adjusted the blanket that had been over his lap so it covered them both. "Better?" he asked with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Much," replied Draco with a sigh of contentment.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, just curled up together and enjoying each other's company. Until Harry decided that he should go and make them some hot chocolate. So he got up, ignoring Draco's protests, and went into the kitchen. He quickly made two mugs of hot chocolate and then returned to the living room, mugs in hand.</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Draco as accepted the mug Harry had held out for him.</p>
<p>Harry gave his boyfriend a smile as a form of saying 'you're welcome' before curling back up under the blanket, letting his head rest against Draco's shoulder. Draco then took a sip of his hot chocolate and let out a sigh. "I love you, you know that?" he said.</p>
<p>"Yes I know that," replied Harry with a smile, "and I love you too."</p>
<p>Draco nodded, "Good, that'll make this easier then."</p>
<p>"Draco?" asked Harry as he watched his boyfriend reach into the pocket of his trousers and pull out a small black box.</p>
<p>The blond then opened up the box and inside was a silver ring. It was simple in design, with intricate patterns carved into it and small two gemstones at the center, one red and one green. Harry looked up from the ring and saw Draco staring at him, his grey eyes mesmerizing in Harry's opinion. </p>
<p>"Um, I was planning on doing this another time, but this just seemed like the right moment," said Draco a little awkwardly, "Harry, will you marry me?" </p>
<p>All Harry could do was nod in reply, not trusting his voice at that moment. An expression of relief flashed across Draco features as he smiled and let out a small laugh. He then grabbed the ring from the box and slid it onto Harry's finger. "I love you," was all Harry could say as he looked Draco in the eye again.</p>
<p>"So I heard," replied Draco with a playful smirk before pulling Harry into a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day thirteen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>